First Encounter
by Tania Helene
Summary: Sakura skipped a class in school... She rounds up watching a strange blue man fight and they meet... Crappy summary, seriuosly... KisaSaku, AU...
1. A Special First Meeting

**This is for a contest at a KisaSaku fanclub on DA "Blue and Pink for the win!"xD hehe...**

**This is AU universe and a thing that could be continued but I'm not really a fan of Naruto in real life... Still, they are in this story^^U**

**Please enjoy! If you don't like crack pairings but feel the flames in your throat, then drink some water...**

* * *

The wind blew rather roughly in the large village of Konoha that day. Sakura felt her hair though her fingers as she tried to remove the pink locks from her sight while trying to keep a hold of some newly bought groceries. She had skipped her last class in school so she could go shopping before every single person in town would roll up at the supermarkets after work or what ever.

Sakura didn't like crowds and especially huge squeezing ones in town shops. The last class had been social studies anyway so she honestly didn't care that much.

She made a right turn around a corner on her way home when she caught sight of something rather odd. A bigger group of people had gathered on the square and were talking, laughing and shouting at something and it seriously sounded like they were cheering and rooting.

The pink haired girl decided to get a closer look at what all these people found so interesting but she hadn't taken more than a few steps before she could hear and guess exactly what was going on inside this fortress of strangers. Someone was having a fight.

Even though she should have continued home, even though she hated lots of people in one place and this would put her groceries in quiet the danger, she pressed her slender body in between the folk and finally got a clear sight of who was fighting. She was almost dared to think _what _was fighting.

They're where four men in the circle and three of them seemed to have joined alliances to knock out the last competitor. It was hard for Sakura to say how long the fight had been going on because those guys looked quite beat up. No bloods luckily but there were too many bruises to count. However, that was only the trio. The last person or at least that was what Sakura thought he was, was a whole lot bigger than the other three. He piled up over their heads and was dangerously build with muscles showing all over his bare torso. Sakura took all his strange and foreign appearance in.

There where some kind of dark painted gills on his cheeks, for they could not be real. Could they? His skin was a pale blue as his hair sat in spikes in a nuance darker. Even though this was very outstanding just as it was she hadn't seen the weirdest thing yet. Not before she made eye contact with this strange man. His eyes were not like anything she had ever seen before and she felt the goose bumps rise on her arms when the intensity and focus in the look fell on her. Where his eyes should have been white, they were a dark colour she couldn't define and the base of his eye colour wasn't anything other than light pale in contrast with the black pupil which quickly returned his gaze back to the battle.

He moved way faster than the others and it was obvious to Sakura that he had tried this before or at least that he knew how to fight for himself. Two of the completely ordinary looking guys went to get a hit to his stomach or some close area but unfortunately the blue man seemed ready for it and he easily blocked the attacks with his own bare fists. Sakura wasn't the only one gasping at how easy he made it look.

The next thing that happened was even more incredible and it was done so fast that the eyes had to be aware of every movement. Now that the strange mans hands were occupied by two bodies now clinging to hold the hands back, the last attacker saw the opportunity of finally ending the fight. Or at least he thought so. When he started running towards him, raising his hand to give all he'd got one of his friends came in the way and took the hit as the other one came from the left and flew into his side and knocked both men out. The blue man had actually been strong enough to throw two human beings after their companion and now stand unscratched with no more than a breath a bit out of rhythm.

"Does anyone else want a taste? Huh? Come on, I've finally warmed up!" Honestly Sakura had expected his voice to sound just as different as his looks but his raw, deep tone rang in her ears with the anger and bloodlust he shouted out. You could easily see how people started to step back, fear shining bright from every face.

"No one? _Cowards!_" At his words people started to split up, going their separate ways as quickly as their legs could carry them. Sakura felt the pressure from the bodies around her disappear with them and she could breathe normally again. God, she hated crowds…

"Why are you still standing there?" His voice asked close to her ear and Sakura rushed back to reality and loudly dropped her groceries. She could hear her inner voice telling her how stupid she must have looked she turned to him. His hand reached to pick up a white t-shirt from the ground and covered the exact same muscles she had just seen in action.

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you." Sakura shook her head and replied, "I know," while falling to her knees to pick up the mess. A blue coloured hand came into her view and held up a tomato. She gently took it and took an investigating look at it until declaring that it could still be eaten.

"Thanks," she muttered and looked up into the very same eyes that had been looking at her earlier, ready to kill. "You saw the fight, didn't you?" She nodded and couldn't stop herself from starring at his face. Except from the small details that made him the unique figure he was, he seemed to have a pretty normal shaped face. Strong jaw, nose and cheekbones and a normal lips, ears and…

"Excuse me…?" Again she came back from her daydreaming and felt her cheeks blush in a second when she realized what she had been doing.

"I'm sorry!" she quickly exclaimed, "I… I was just wondering where you were from? I mean… You don't look like you come from Konoha. But, then again, you could be and I'm simply making a fool out of myself for even asking, but… Sorry, rambling…" He laughed. It wasn't weird or uncomfortable simply a chuckle echoing his deep voice and when he smiled Sakura noticed the white, sharp teeth that she had missed when he spoke. They reminded her of some kind of predator but in contrast to his warm laugh she wasn't frightened at all.

"I'm from Kirigakure." Sakura hadn't thought she would mind skipping social studies today but she was wrong.

"Kirigakure?" He nodded.

"A village pretty far from here but I'm the only one looking like this if that's what you're wondering." His voice ended in quite a rough tone and considering his words Sakura couldn't really blame him. He must have gotten his baggage of comments for that blue skin and those gills. It had probably been what had started the street fight in the first place but it wasn't her place to pry. Which reminded her of…

She looked behind him and her eyes fell on the still unconscious men who lay in one hell of a pile of bruises and swollen lips.

"Shouldn't we get those guys some help or something?" Her company turned around too and shrugged when answering, "They'll wake up and have a killing headache but I didn't hurt them that badly. They have each other to get to the hospital if even necessary."

"It sounds like you knew exactly what you were doing. I guess you're not new in this." He handed her a canned coke and didn't look her in the eyes. Nevertheless, she caught the anger rise in his gaze again but she even though she should have been running with the others in the first place or at least be a little bit scarred of this guy she found she wasn't. However the anger was a bit worrying and she only knew that she wanted him to know her thoughts. No matter how uncharitable they were to the men on the ground few feet from them.

"They deserved a rap over the knuckles. They shouldn't have insulted you." This made his eyes wide and then he frowned, asking in an almost whispering voice, "How did you know that?" Sakura smiled at him and shrugged. "You said yourself; you're the only one looking like this."

He scratched his neck and a sly smile found his lips as her own became even wider. The last part of my dropped groceries returned to the others in the bags and Sakura stood up with her arms full.

"I have to get home but it was a pleasure to meet you…"

"Kisame!" He exclaimed, "Hoshigaki Kisame." Sakura smiled once again and presented herself, "Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura…" he echoed and gave her a short wave as goodbye with an almost mischievous grin on his face, "I'll remember that…"

* * *

**Please review!^^**


	2. The Party Is On

You know when you promised to do something with someone? This whole time this certain someone can't stop babbling about this certain event that you're both supposed to enter and even though you look very much forward to this event all the talk about it makes your head ache. Then, the one time your thoughts gets some quiet time, something strange, unexpected and most unpleasant thing happens. You forget.

The bell rang and what Sakura found on the other side wore a face that indicated complete displeasure. Blue eyes shone with angry fire and lips curled together in an impatient mask.

"Sakura, where were you supposed to be at this moment?" Ino's voice hissed. Sakura's eyes widened and she fell a chill down her spine, remembering exactly where she should have been. Then she stormed back inside her small apartment into her bedroom with Ino on her heels.

"How could you do this, Sakura! I've done so much to prepare this for you and then you're not even there!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sakura shouted back while throwing her school uniform which she still wore on the bed. She then jumped to her closet to get dressed for the occasion and decided for the very same outfit that found her hands first. It was red with thin straps and was probably a bit too brash but she hadn't any time to be picky.

"How is it even possible to forget, Sakura? It's your own birthday! You've gotten congratulations all day and then you forget about the party the same evening! What's wrong with you?"

She chose a black pair of stilettos and threw a matching hair band in her undone hair.

"Sakura-!"

"I don't know Ino, I don't know!" Sakura finally yelled back and she honestly meant it. Still, she did know what had preoccupied her mind all afternoon but she didn't need Ino to know that.

"Are you finished? Finally! Let's go!" It was unbelievable how quickly her tone shifted from direct frustration into excitement in a heartbeat.

They rushed out the door when Sakura had found her purse and then they headed for the bar where all fun was supposed to take place.

Sakura still couldn't believe how she could forget. That guy from earlier… Kisame, must really have occupied her thoughts. They turned around another corner and ended out in front of the bar.

"Look surprised," Ino told her in a knowing voice and when Sakura grabbed the door handle the wood simply flung open and she almost fell flat on her stomach into the hall while people shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!"

She retrieved her balance and posture and smiled rather sheepishly. Still, no one had seemed to notice her almost mistake so she let nothing on. However in some strange way she felt someone look…

Suddenly she felt strong arms around her and more than one pair. This definitely made her fall backwards.

"Happy birthday Sakura!" A blond tuft of hair yelled. She felt another presence and non other than Rock Lee had joined Naruto in their welcome to her.

"You bloom so quickly Sakura, it's impossible so follow!"

Before Sakura could scold any of them, which she would have done of course, Ino took a few steps and both heads of the boys were now decorated with a huge bump each. "Let her go you idiots! Someone is trying to have a harm free birthday here!" Naruto and Lee removed themselves as they apologized awkwardly. Sakura was glad that she hadn't gotten to them before Ino or else those bumps would have been much bigger. The ironic thing was that it had been Ino who had told Sakura to watch her temper.

All of her friends from school were there and soon they followed Naruto's and Lee's example and came to congratulate her, without the powerful hugs of course. All day she had been congratulated and all the same people repeated their earlier politeness. Even Shino, who used to hang out with the very loud Kiba in her class came over and handed her a gift.

The last person to come over was Sasuke. Sakura knew that Sasuke would never return her feelings, he had showed her that night when he had left the village to seek out his brother. She had begged him to either stay with her or take her with him. He had refused it all and left her behind and Naruto had been crushed. Naruto thought of Sasuke as his own brother and Sakura knew that she hadn't been the only one to mourn the loss of her beloved. Naruto had gone for Sasuke more than one time, travelling the country to find him, and more than one time had Naruto returned home miserable and disappointed.

Years later, Sasuke rounded up at Naruto's doorstep and it had only been a coincidence that Sakura had been there to welcome him home too. From the very minute Sakura's eyes met Sasuke's she knew he had changed. There was a dark aura around him but she never got it explained for Sasuke demanded to talk to Naruto in private. He had gotten the whole story, not her. He was permitted to try and understand Sasuke, not the stupid little cry baby. Now he was back and even though he had that air of mystery surrounding him he really looked like he tried to get in contact with her. At least, more than he did formerly. And it was because of this very fact that Sakura's heart skipped a beat when Sasuke suddenly hugged her and whispered, "Congratulations Sakura," in her ear.

"Thank you. Thank you," it was like a mantra the first 15 minutes and Sakura really was touched by everyone's attention even though she didn't like that much being the star of the show. Ino had told that there was going to be a party but when you know the Yamanaka girl then you're also familiar with her unpredictable prediction. There were only few strangers in the bar but from Sakuras point of view they didn't look like invited guests. For the party that is.

A nice party with her friends didn't sound so bad. It would probably help her get her mind of a certain someone. A someone she didn't know if she would ever see again. Hell, she only knew his name and then he wouldn't leave her thoughts. Sakura sighed despondently. What was her deal with guys?

"Time for presents everybody!" Tenten shouted out of nowhere and Sakura was practically pulled to the bar counter to unwrap her presents.

The first one was a book of first aid with a small matching kit too. "We know you want to work at a hospital so we thought this could give you a little push in the right direction." This was a gift from Tente, Lee and Neji and while the girl and fuzzy brows grinned happily at her Neji stood strong and unmoving though with a small smile on his lips. "Thank you," was Sakura's reply.

The next wrap paper revealed a larger box holding a silk like piece of clothes in it. When Sakura took the soft feeling fabric out of its prison she held it up and couldn't stop smiling.

"I can't believe it! It's so beautiful!"

Ino raised her hand and held Hinata's up too for everyone to see. "Hinata picked it out. She really has a great taste when it comes to dresses. It will totally bring out the color in your eyes!" Pale eyes met Sakura's and the girl gave her a shy smile but nonetheless joined Ino in the hug Sakura demanded.

"Actually," she heard Ino say, "it's from the boys too 'cause it turned out that your gift was a bit more expensive than we first assumed. Besides, the boys aren't much for hugging and all." The three girls giggled soundlessly and Sakura turned to the final gift.

It was the smallest of them all but she knew not to judge appearances as she had proved earlier that day… _No, attention to the presence_, she scolded herself. The box showed itself as a jewellery box and she couldn't stop herself from being a bit taken aback by its contents.

"Someone already took the idea of giving you a dress so we took the next best," Naruto said sounding a bit more sentimental than the usual Naruto and her suspicion made her turn around catching a truly genuine down to earth smile that was so unlike Naruto at all.

"Thank you," she said in almost a whisper and couldn't stop herself from hugging him. Even though he could be so very annoying at times he was still so dear to her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and as she released Naruto from her grip the necklace she had just unwrapped came around her neck and closed itself with ease.

"Happy birthday Sakura. You look beautiful." Sasuke's whisper was only loud enough for her to hear but she still couldn't stop her cheeks for turning a healthy pink. _Stop it! _She thought, _no need to be like Hinata, you know how Sasuke is so stop blushing already!_

"I think I'll go out and change. I want to try this on right away," Sakura quickly said, grabbed the dress and went to the ladies room. The sharp light hurt her eyes at first but they got used to I quite fast and she gave a sigh of relief. Had she not forgotten she would have been prepared better for all those people, still she found herself hurry her redressing and get back to the party. She looked forward to a night with her friends.

The dress fit perfectly and the simple thin straps lay elegantly and smoothly on her shoulders. Ino had been right when she had said that it had been the perfect color. It had a natural green shine and then when you looked again it let an almost turquoise color show. Besides that, the size was perfect too.

When she admired herself in the mirror, checking that everything was in order, her eyes fell on the necklace her two boys had given her. A warm feeling washed over her when she thought of the things Naruto had said and Sasuke's hands helping her get the necklace on.

It was a small gold leaf with a pink gemstone in the middle and Sakura found that this would be her favorite jewelry from now on. With a happy smile she left the restroom and returned to her friends.

"Wauw, you look great Sakura!"

* * *

After a few shots of sake and a lot of other enjoyable drinks Sakura lost track of both time and place. Suddenly the bar seemed far larger then you would first anticipate but even though Sakura was quite drunk at this rate she was sure she hadn't left the room at all. Weird how alcohol can affect you, huh?

Naruto let her out on the dance floor for his fifth round that night. Or at least that was what Sakura's rather blurry mind had counted to. When the song ended Sakura saw her chance to escape the dance floors entrancing powers. Her mind relaxed completely but her body needed a rest.

"Just go ask him! No, even better just go to him and start dancing! Listen, they're playing a gorgeous song now. This is your chance Hinata!"

"I… I'm not so sure…" Hinata's stutter could unbelievably be heard in all the noise and Sakura joined them. Feeling rather fearless herself she decided to cheer Hinata on. It was obvious she needed it.

"He's a great dancer, as it turns out, and he won't mind, Hinata. Trust me, he'll just go with it and then after you can take him to the bar for a small refreshment. He's really quite harmless. Most of the times that is." Sakura told the shy girl comfortingly. Hinata had had a crush on the blond for years now and it was such a pity she didn't have the courage to take the first step. Not that Sakura could brag of her own experiences. Not at all.

Still, she hoped this could be considered a good deed at least so after Ino and she had _gently _pushed Hinata out on the dance floor Sakura turned to the blond.

"I think I'm going out to get some air, Ino. Do you…?" But she trailed off when she saw Sasuke walking their direction, so instinctively she made Ino do an U-turn and_ tenderly_ pushed her in his way. She saw her chance of escaping and jumped out the door, sneaking into an alley beside the bar.

There was something off about Sasuke to night. He seemed a bit too… _friendly, maybe? Hmm, Sasuke and friendly didn't really flow well in the same sentence. _

Maybe she was being paranoid but if she didn't know any better, she would have said he had tried to flirt with her a few times through the time at the party. And she didn't like that. Well… she did, in some strange way. He was as handsome as ever and could be quite sweet from time to time but… It would take some time for her to get used to the thought, reality or not. Sasuke liking anyone was a weird thought all by itself. Ino could have him for now.

Yes, they had gotten over their children rivalry over Sasuke but as Sakura's crush hadn't been all erased yet, she knew Ino to be in the same boat.

_Besides, _Sakura thought, _Sasuke is… well… not really the one who had been on my mind hours on end today… _She honestly was a bit embarrassed about the truth of her thoughts but nobody knew and probably never would. _What are the chances anyway? Konoha is huge and it wasn't other than a ridiculous first impression._

Still, she couldn't help herself from being curious about the strange meeting, not to forget the guy she met. If she had had a cake to blow out the candles on, she knew exactly what to wish.

"Wow," Sakura suddenly heard a familiar voice say behind her and right then and there she knew she believed in small miracles. Or at least in wonderful coincidences, "I heard that the prettiest flowers bloomed at night but I've never been much for poetry."

* * *

**_I'm sorry for the length of this chapter but I'm not really familiar with AU fanfics and I felt like explaining some things a bit more through than necessary. I want it to relate to the real story by Masashi Kishimoto as possible, not going too far away from the original relationships as I can._**

**_Well, except the fact that I'm gonna play universal matchmaker between Kisame and Sakura^^U But besides that…!x)_**

**_Hope you enjoyed! Please review, that helps on the imagination;P I really want to finish this fanfic seeing that I'm totally stuck with all of my other unfinished stories… But I see potential in this one so please have faith in me…^^U_**

**_Thanks a bunch for reading!_**


	3. Second Encounter

Sakura felt a bit speechless at the moment. Kisame had simply come out of nowhere it seemed as he had appeared behind the corner opposite the one she was hiding behind. She felt surprise and excitement overwhelm her. She had only met him once, _once, _and still she felt so drawn to him. The alcohol maybe influenced her to exaggerate the thoughts but she was sure that she had been speculating about him all day. He had been the reason for forgetting her own birthday after all, embarrassing as it was. There was just something about him that…

"So, I guess you're not going somewhere since I found you here? A dead end isn't really one of the ways that lead to Rome." Sakura gave a rather charmless but laugh like snort and smiled at him. Luckily, she was still sober enough to understand his quite strange sense of humour.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't exactly going anywhere but to get some fresh air. A cloudy bar with a cloudy mind isn't the best cocktail."

"So you're partying?" As if he couldn't guess. She was all dressed up in her new dress, up tied hair and she was sure the tequila could be smelled miles away. Still…

"Yup! Birthday kid as I am!" She shrugged and let her eyes study his kind of dark form. With not much light to help her along she recognised him wearing no more than the same attire she had seen him with earlier. The t-shirt hadn't even been changed, still stained with sand like dirt here and there.

He must have noticed her obvious glare at his clothes and commented, "Don't like what you see?" To everyone's surprise, he didn't sound irritated in any way. More like amused. Sakrua looked up and felt her sight become a bit blurry by the fast movement.

"I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time controlling my eyes at the moment. I didn't mean to…"

"Sakura?" The familiar voice of Sasuke could be heard from around the corner and Sakura acted instantly. In a jump that should have been possible to do for a person in such a state as hers, she reached Kisame which, luckily enough, stood right beside a big container. She fell to her knees behind it and pulled the light blue man down with her. She wasn't sure how she accomplished it, considering his size and strength at all, but honestly she didn't think of that at all. Not that she cared in her desperation.

"Wha-?" But Sakura hushed him at once and pointed in the direction she knew Sasuke would appear at any minute now. He shut his mouth immediately and curled more together behind her, obviously needing more space to hide.

"Sakura, are you…? Sasuke must have cut himself off when seeing the empty ally. His footsteps faded again and Sakura suddenly realized she had held her breath. She let it go with a sigh of relief which after she felt dizziness overtake her. She lost balance and tipped to the side only to be caught by Kisame's arms. She blinked a couple of times and then her mind returned to its former state and she acknowledged the rather awkward position she had put Kisame in.

"I'm sorry, I…!" She pulled back a bit too harshly and felt her head collide with the container that had hid them. She let out a moan of pain.

"Hey there, easy now! Perhaps you've had your last drink for tonight?" His voice was suddenly very soothing and Sakura caught herself being comforted by this strange man. Not more than mere hours ago she had seen him with eyes ready for murder and when he was talking with this voice she simply couldn't connect the two very different people he seemed to have inside.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so," she replied and massaged her head with a pained expression on her face. She turned to him and sent him an embarrassed smile. "Sorry about the whole hiding thing. You really helped me though."

Kisame signalled that it was fine and then suddenly looked all interested, "Who was it? A boyfriend or something?"

Sakura snorted, "Not really but I do have my suspicions." She really wished to let the matter go since Sasuke was still a quite touchy topic on her part. That guy simply confused her to no end. She wasn't even sure why she had run from him in the first place. It all seemed ridiculous in her head but se wouldn't have been able to stop herself anyway. Action first, thoughts second as it always had been as a part of her personality.

"So," Sakura chose to change the subject as quickly as possible and turned her attention back to Kisame, "what are you doing here at this hour? Out to find a party to crash at? I know just the place if you'd like." She grinned and pointed over her shoulder into the wall where music could be heard from behind.

Kisame just shook his head as a chuckle made it out of his throat. "No," he answered, "A walk makes me sleep better. Besides, falling over drunken people in these hours can be quite amusing." He was obviously referring to a certain pink haired girl beside him, sharing a spot of pure dirt on the ground with him.

"So you find me entertaining, do you? Well, I really must look like a stumbling toddler."

Sakura supported herself with help from the container and rose to her feet. Ironically enough, she couldn't help but stumble a little but she regained balance when Kisame's big hand gripped her arm gently and held her still. Sakura blamed the alcohol yet again for her exaggerated senses because his warm hand and rough palms felt so comfortable against her skin.

"Thank you," she muttered, feeling a bit bewildered.

"No problem." He then let go of her and stuck his hands in his pockets. He then broke the rather thick silence between them with a smirk that showed the sharp teeth she had been aware of earlier today.

"So, how many candles did you blow out tonight?" Sakura's mind couldn't follow and he must have guessed her thoughts by her frown. He shook his head and repeating, "How old are you now?"

"Oh," she felt a en embarrassed blush creep to her cheeks, "I'm turning 20! I pass a milestone I guess." He nodded approvingly and then looked thoughtful for a moment. Sakura suddenly felt curious and since she found that her restraints had walked out on her, she asked, "How old are you then?" Not that it wasn't the most pushy question she could have asked him but she really do wonder. With his rather unique appearance and build, she wasn't sure where to look for his aging marks. He didn't have an older mans frowns and wrinkles but there was definitely something older about him. Maybe it had been the wild look in his eyes mixed with the experience of a life that must have been a bit longer than hers.

Kisame smirked at her once again and shrugged, "I haven't held a birthday for quite some time now to be honest. Never needed an age." This Sakura really didn't understand. Did he say he didn't know his own age or was it a manoeuvre to get around telling her? And… he didn't need an age?

Again her questioning gaze caught his attention and he defended himself by adding, "As long as one doesn't feel old I don't really care about age."

"It suits you," she suddenly let out when a realization hit her. Now it was his turn to look puzzled. She explained, "I mean, you don't care about others opinion of your looks so naturally age doesn't matter either. It suits you, living by that philosophy." She probably didn't make any sense at all, she was quite sure of that actually, but she couldn't hold back. He could be 50 and still she felt drawn to him in an unexpected way. He seemed so fascinating to her and even though she probably should be, she wasn't scared the least. There was only one thing that bothered her and strange it was.

"But if you never count birthdays anymore then I guess the parties are missed out too?" He nodded while looking a bit dumbfounded by her earlier words.

"Then we're going to share mine!" She grinned and pointed to the direction of the entrance to the bar.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. As you probably guessed, I'm not really a people person." Her smile faltered and suddenly she felt very sober in her disappointment. The truth was that she didn't want him to leave when people went out to get her inside and when he didn't want to join her…? She pouted.

"But since I didn't bring a present or anything I guess a walk could do." A small smile made her own return and she nodded approvingly.

"We have a beautiful park a few blocks away if you're interested?" Sakura suggested and Kisame nodded still with the smile plastered on his face. Sakura felt so surreal and an almost dreaming like feeling took over. She must be out of her mind to simply walk away with a stranger. A big and dangerous one at that but she didn't think about it twice when she suddenly took his hand and let him out of the ally. He looked a bit surprised but she couldn't read his expression when she finally let go of his hand when the lights of the streets surrounded them.

The hadn't taken more than a few steps before the door to the bar opened and someone stepped out. Naruto sighed of relief when his eyes fell on her and he yelled over his shoulder, "She's out here!" He had yet to notice the stranger by her side but as soon as his gaze returned to her as soon he saw her companion.

"Who's that?" If you knew Naruto you were aware of how confused a simple thing as math was to him. Let's just say that Kisame looked like a heavy equation.

No more than a couple of seconds went by and Sasuke appeared behind Naruto and at first he looked relieved just like his blond friend but then his dark eyes met Kisame's.

"_You!_" He let out in a menacing voice.

"_You!_" Echoed Kisame's own low voice. Sakura tried to make eye contact with Sasuke but to no avail. His eyes showed nothing but anger and hatred that would soon lack from him in giant waves, she was sure. But what scared her the most, no, completely terrified her, was the look she saw in Kisame's eyes. A reflection of Sasuke's own anger and hatred but there was something there too. The thing that made her back away a few steps.

Kisame was ready to kill.


End file.
